The Legion
''"....and may I find glory in servitude. Long live the Legion!!" '' -The Last Line of the Oath of Fealty. What is The Legion? (TL:DR) The Legion is a small group of mercenaries and cutthroats that have taken up a portion of the neutral territory in the Southern Iron Mountains. They're led by Zorander Legionhelm, the self-proclaimed High Commander of their group, and several of Zorander's close assistants. The Legion is listed as a bandit group in the eyes of the Feydore Empire, but they are much more if given the chance. They look to one day control the entire Iron Mountains and the surrounding regions. Should they obtain this goal they would, in theory, be able to control the trade routes between the nations of Atheria from a defensive position. The Founding of the Legion The Legion was first assembled by the Ex-Lord-of-Steel known as Zorander Legionhelm. He was one of the Lord's best warriors, perhaps even as great as some of the elders in terms of his prowess and skill in combat. However, his ambitions did not match the codes of conduct set forth by the Lords, and so he left and went around Atheria. Along his journeys he came across Titan Oathbreaker, a 15 foot tall Half-Demon Half-Giant outcast. Together, these two began to set the foundation of their Legion, hiring a small group of 20 sellswords as their initial squad. They worked for some years collecting money as a Mercenary Platoon (Squadron), using what they earned to purchase more warriors and soldiers, until at last they led a small company (60-70) of warriors. With so many troops under his command Zorander called himself the High Commander of his troops, properly ordaining them as soldiers of his 'Legion.' The Legion originally served as a small mercenary business, but have now expanded into their own independent 'faction' with goals of their own. Zorander, along with his powerful demon servant Vossler Darkstream, have properly made a base of operations for themselves, and are looking to forward their advances into the world. Location of The Legion Although it is a jealously guarded location, the Legion's headquarters are located in a small portion of Atheria in the southern Iron Mountains. Some fairly close locations to them would be the Shieldwoods and the Winespring River. They use the Shieldwoods as lumber for their fort, the river for transportation and drinking water, and the mountains as a defensive position and to mine for valuable materials. They have a strongly defensive position, as they can either flee further into the mountains, into the deserts of Kah'Alune, or into the Shieldwood forest and use the landscape to their advantage. Zorander picked the location specifically for its strategic resources and positioning. The Goals of The Legion They are still quite small compared to other established orders and factions, only having around 150 soldiers in total. As of recent they have looked to raiding merchant caravans traveling through the Iron Mountains or along the Winespring River to Eden and Earnwold. As of now they've successfully raided three small caravans of numbers 30-50 strong, and have their eyes set on bigger prizes in the future. They extort nearby villages for money, as well as take prisoners and either sell them or convert them. They are ambitious and look to control the trade routes of the Feydore Empire. Although they plan for mountain-wide domination it is going to take time considering the flow of recruits is slowed. The Legion is still in its infancy stage, and is not much of a threat. They look for powerful allies to either join them or create an alliance, and have so far struck a deal with a prominent figure in Kah'Alune. The Legion grows stronger the more time that passes. The Oath of Fealty When you join the Legion, Zorander has you repeat an oath to him so as to confirm you have joined and are completely willing to serve under him. Those that do not accept the terms of his oath cannot join. "Repeat the following oath. I, your name, swear an oath of fealty and loyalty to Zorander Legionhelm. I accept any and all responsibilities that may come from this decision, and that I may never take back my word once it is given. I swear to uphold your cause, and to serve willingly and faithfully under your command until the day I die. I shall serve with every breath I take, and any way I can advance the cause of the Legion I shall put forth and do. I swear to fight to the best of my capabilities in the name of the Legion, and should I run from the face of battle I shall be properly persecuted. I am, your name, of the Legion, and may I find glory in servitude. Long live the Legion!" The Members of The Legion Zorander Legionhelm, the High Commander The Legion looks to its leader for its strength, and there is no lack of it from the commander himself. Zorander is exactly what you would expect from a bandit leader. He is self-confident to the point of arrogance and can be found to be quite the risk-taker. He finds that the best rewards are won through taking the greatest risks, and so he will sacrifice anything to achieve his goals. He has a sense of humor that you will either love him for or hate him for, and can be quite the hardass when it comes to what he wants and how he runs things. He doesn't tend to listen to what people think, and in the end does what he wants anyways. Only the words of his lieutenants does he take into consideration, and even then he mainly thinks for himself. He is, however, loyal to a fault. If he needs to put himself in the line of fire to protect one of his men he will gladly do so, and he has a strict policy about killing the unarmed. Zorander's Backstory Not much is known about who Zorander is or where he was born, but what is known is that from a young age he joined the Lords of Steel. He served under the knighthood order for many years, serving them. However, as the years dragged on the man grew infatuated with money, and was looking for any way to make more or to collect it. When the Lords heard of the man's greed they warned him against it, but it was too late. Wanting to be rich and powerful, Zorander broke his oath and resigned from the Lords of Steel. It was there that he would begin his long journey to become the High Commander of the Legion, a journey he has enjoyed. Titan Oathbreaker, the Executioner Strength and Brutality are what stir at this monster's core. Titan Oathbreaker is not the smartest of individuals, but for what he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in brute strength and savagery. He is what you could classify as a meat-head, as he tends to think with his hands rather than his brain. He is not a brilliant tactician and tends to look for the simplest solution when solving a problem. That solution to be getting his hands dirty and fighting. He usually resorts to violence when it comes to anything, and he is known to hold grudges for a long time. He doesn't speak often, not because he chooses to, but because he can't usually find a way to describe things. He speaks in broken common, his main language being Giant. He is extremely loyal, though, and would do anything for Zorander Legionhelm. If he had to fight the entire Kah'Alune military by himself he would gladly charge head-first into combat if it meant dying for his master. Titan's Backstory Much like Zorander there is not much that is known about Titan or his upbringing. From what is understood his father had been a demon, and his mother had been a giant. When he was born his father's demonic nature was hidden, Titan's mother not wishing to have her son killed. After his mother had passed and he had grown bigger and stronger than his friends it became clear that Titan was not a normal giant. When they poked into his family tree and learned of his mother's love affair with a demon they grew outraged, demanding his head. Titan ran into the Iron Mountains, attempting to escape those which wanted his death. He was caught up to, and despite fighting valiantly the last giant, of three, nearly killed him As Titan laid dying a new foe come from the darkness, but this one was significantly smaller than the others. It was Zorander, and in exchange for saving Titan's life the half-giant joined the man in his conquest. They have been inseparable ever since. Vossler Darkstream, the Adviser As dark as the night itself, and as terrifying as the beasts that dwell within, Vossler Darkstream is the epitome of the evil in the world born into the physical form. Similar to Zalzithar the Mindbreaker, there is no line he won't cross and no boundary he won't walk upon to accomplish his goals. He is goal-driven, fearless, and unrelenting in the face of the enemy. Most of the time, however, he is brooding and withdrawn, preferring to only speak his mind when it is absolutely necessary. Of course, he has been known to sometimes wipe his victories in the faces of others. He is cold and cruel when he does speak, and he loves to play with his prey like a cat would a mouse. He is completely loyal to Legionhelm, and is willing to go to extremes for his master. Intelligent, Brooding, and Skillful are words that describe him .Vossler's Backstory No one knows how Vossler came to be in this world, or what dark magic had summoned him. What is known is that he randomly materialized one day in the Ghoulmoors, his soulless eyes gazing out at the world around him. He had been born with his armor on and his weapon in hand, radiating death and decay as he glanced around at his surroundings. He sought out Zorander Legionhelm, somehow drawn to the man and his potential. When they met, they fought for 3 days and 3 nights, testing one another's skills and power. On the fourth day Vossler was defeated, at long last, and proved Zorander was a worthy warrior to follow. Vossler is also the 'father' of five dark elves, nicknamed the Shadow Steppers, who each absorbed five percent of his soul. In exchange for their wills they were given power that is rivaled by few in this world. Vossler is evil incarnate, and is to be feared. Zalzithar the Mindbreaker, the Warden of Pain. Cruel and Sadistic are just simple ways to explain the mind behind the mad-elf. There is no line that cannot be crossed, and no limit that cannot be broken. Zalsithar's insanity defines him, and he uses this sociopathic mind set for his own sick and twisted goals. For him there is no limit as to where his moral boundaries are, and he is willing to employ any tactic available if it means extracting information from an individual. He is unforgiving and relentless, and takes great pleasure in delivering pain to someone. He is not afraid to fight and get his hands dirty, but his specialty lies in having the love of breaking the minds of the strong and weathering the weak until they are nothing more than a shallow shell of who they once were. Zalzithar's Backstory As with the other members of the group, much of Zalzithar's past is shrouded in mystery. The elf wishes to keep it this way, for he has a dark background. What is known is that the Betrayer had originally worked alongside an older brother. No one knows why he did it, but Zalzithar murdered his sibling and fled the lands of Taegae in search of a new home. When he came to Atheria he did as he pleased, hurting and punishing those that he saw fit to do so. When he heard of the Legion, and the fact that they were looking for capable recruits, the man happily found his way to Zorander and joined him as their primary torturer and magister. He had not taken the oath, at first, due to his nature. However, he eventually bent the knee and has sworn Loyalty to the High Commander. As the primary magister, Zalzithar's magic is strong, and as the primary torturer, he uses it in ways too sickly to mention. Just be wary of his dungeon, or entering it. None return. -To be continued.- Category:Criminal Character Category:Organization Category:Other